A Life Was Spared
by lalalaHPlala
Summary: When Ginny is spared by Lord Voldemort, will she ever know why? Rated R for later chapters. RR p-p-p-please!


Authors note: I do not own any part of Ms. J.K. Rowling's work.  Any name, spell, place, or thing that you recognize from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Back From the Dead

Chapter 1: Coming Home

            As Virginia Weasley awoke, the last thing that she could remember was an explosion and a flash of light.

            She had been in the parking lot of Kings Cross station on her way home from her fifth year of Hogwarts with her parents and her brothers.  She could remember that Fred and George had been in their fancy clothes that they had bought with the profits of their joke shop and Ron had just said good-bye to his from Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione.  Right then is where they heard the explosion and saw the flash of light.  After the bright light, it felt as if she had gone into a deep sleep.

            As she stood up she felt dizzy but was able to walk.  Everywhere around where was dark, as if it was nightfall, and cold.  She saw strange people walking around.  Some were old and some were young.  At one point she could swear that she saw Lucius Malfoy, but she didn't get a good enough look.  

She walked up to an old woman in tattered robes and knotted hair.  "Excuse me," Ginny said in her kindest voice possible, "what is this place?"

"My dear, you are in Knockturn Alley, of course," replied the old woman.

Ginny said thank you and walked on.  A wave of fear overcame her as she thought about how she got there.  'What happened to the Kings Cross parking lot?' she thought.  

Slowly, she walked around looking for any sign that might lead here to Diagon Alley so she could talk to someone who could take her home.  As she traveled on she came to a sign that said Diagon Alley was straight ahead.  

Ginny ran straight down the alleyway in the direction of Diagon Alley.  As she entered it, the brighter light blinded her for a few seconds.  When she got her sight back, she searched for Fred and George's joke shop.  She passed every thing from Flourish and Blotts to Ollivander's Wands.  Towards the end of the alley she spotted the joke shop.  Happy to see a friendlier shop then she had seen in Knockturn Alley she stumbled in.  

When she walked in, there was no one in the shop.  The first thing that she saw was the Skiving Snackboxes and the Extendable Ears.  On the wall there was a calendar that read "August 20th."  The thought that she had been gone for so long almost scared Ginny to death.  She dropped the box of extendable ears she had been holding and froze as so many questions went through her brain.  All the while, the only thing she could think about was her family.

Although she wasn't paying attention, she heard some voices in the back room of the shop that sounded like Fred, George, and a few other people.

"George, I think there's a customer out there.  I'll go help 'em," Fred said.

"Yeah, alright."

The to the back room swung open and Ginny and Fred were staring each other right in the eye.

"Oy!  Mum, Dad, everyone!  It's Ginny!  She's back!"

The first person to run out, and scream, was Ginny's mother Mrs. Weasley.  As she grabbed Ginny into her arms, she was crying.  Ginny saw her father run out and gasp, while Harry, Ron, and George cursed and Hermione fainted.

After the shop was closed and everyone had come to there senses, Ginny's parents told here the whole story.

"After we saw the flash of light and you were gone, we didn't know what to expect.  We had no idea if you ere dead or alive," explained Mr. Weasley.

"Did you even bother to look for me?"  After Ginny asked this her mother started to cry again.

"W-well dear," replied Mrs. Weasley, "we t-tried so hard t-to f-find you!  B-but we d-didn't even know where to s-start!"

"The Ministry of Magic told us they were working on looking for you.  Some people said you were killed bye some death eaters.  Since there was no body of you was found your mother and I didn't know if we should admit it like everyone else," her father said.

"Ginny, the Minister of Magic said that we should accept the inevitable," continued Hermione.  "After a few months with no leads as to where you could possibly be, we actually started to think you wer…dead."

"Can we please just head back home?  I really feel tired and I just want to go sleep in my own bed," replied Ginny.

"Of course dear.  The sooner we get you home the better.  I think you running a fever," said Mrs. Weasley feeling Ginny's forehead.  

Over the next few weeks, Ginny learned a lot of things that shocked her.  She had first found out that news of her disappearance had made the Daily Profit.  When word first got out that she was found everybody talked about it.  As she was walking through Diagon Alley just before school started to get some school supplies, it appeared that she was just as famous as Harry.  Although she knew it was for a short time that people would be talking about it, she hated knowing that she would have to deal with some serious details.

"Ginny."  Her father had confronted her a couple of days before she was to head off to Hogwarts.  "It appears that your disappearance and the deaths of two important ministry employees are tied together somehow."

"Dad, what are you saying?"

I'm saying that…well…You-Know-Who may have used you to kill the two Ministry workers."

Ginny couldn't say a word.  She had killed two people?  After a few minutes she said, "How where these people killed?  Who killed them?"

  "Well, a few Death Eaters killed them with a strong curse.  A few members of the Order said they might have accessed your thoughts."

The last couple of days before Hogwarts was somewhat distressful.  She wanted to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but she didn't think they would know how she felt.  Maybe Harry, a little, but not really.  Normally she couldn't wait to get back to school, but now she just wanted to stay here, in her room, where her mother would come up every once in a while and comfort her.


End file.
